Sleepy Time
Sleepy Time is a spin-off created by William Leonard. It follows the dream adventures of SpongeBob and his friends. The showrunner was William Leonard from March 31, 2010 until June 6, 2016, when William left Wikia, and Suds was given the series. Episodes SEASON ONE Season 1 consists of fifteen episodes. 1. "SpongeBob DreamPants" by William Leonard Dream SpongeBob tries to keep SpongeBob asleep for longer so he can play with Dream Patrick. 2. "All Together Now!" by William Leonard Dream Patrick releases a song, but it gets loud enough for SpongeBob to wake up! Dream Patrick tries to make SpongeBob go back to sleep to see Dream SpongeBob again. 3. "Squidward in Dreamland" by JellyfishJam38 Dream Squidward finds a strange key in his dreams that allows him to go on thousands of adventures! But when he is trapped in outer space during an adventure, can he make his way out of Dreamland? 4. "The Nightmare" by Stephen Burg SpongeBob tries to sleep with Squidward for the night, and this gives Squidward a nightmare! 5. "Dream Bubbles! by William Leonard Dream SpongeBob finds the things that spark dreams - Dream Bubbles! But he has to find one leading to Patrick's, and during that, lots of trouble is made! 6. "Virtually Reality" by William Leonard Dream SpongeBob escapes, and SpongeBob wakes up! They both meet each other, and become great friends, until the sun finally rises up and SpongeBob forgets everything. 7. "Dream Ruined" by Vickers Vilbert Dream SpongeBob and Dream Patrick find themselves in the Krusty Krab when it was just opened, but they are trapped there and must find a way out. 8. "Dream Bob" by Faves3000 Dream SpongeBob meets Dream Bob, his twin. But when they start wreaking havoc together, the rest of the dream crew want Bob out! 9. "The Dreamy Show" by Vickers Vilbert Dream Squidward gets his own clarinet-themed television show, but Dream SpongeBob inadvertently annoys him, and the show gets canceled as Squidward wakes up in the midnight. 10. "Who Dreamt What" by Vickers Vilbert Dream SpongeBob, Dream Patrick and Dream Squidward escapes, just as SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward wakes up due to sleeping difficulties. When SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward meets their dream counterparts, disaster happens. Now, the Dreams have to find a way to return to their real counterparts before the sun rises. 11. "Mixed Up!" by William Leonard Dream SpongeBob, Dream Patrick and Dream Squidward arrange a party inside a Dream Bubble. However, the three get lost trying to find their way to the party - and end up in each other's dreams! When SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward go to sleep, they find themselves with the wrong dream. Can their dreamselves find their way out of each other's dreams and get to the party on time? 12. "Dream-Bubblestand" by William Leonard Dream SpongeBob decides to set up a bubble-blowing stand in SpongeBob's dream. However, he is unaware that the bubbles he blows are in fact entire Dream Bubbles before it's too late! Eventually the dreams inside each Bubble break loose and wreak havoc in SpongeBob's dream, eventually overloading it. Dream SpongeBob has to find a way to stop the rampant Dreams before SpongeBob's brain explodes! 13. "Attack of the Dream Patties!" by William Leonard Before going to bed, SpongeBob decides to try thinking of Krabby Patties while going to sleep, hoping they will show up in his dream. Sure enough, they do - but as killer Krabby Patties! Can Dream SpongeBob and Patrick fend them off until the sun rises? 14. "Real Life: The Video Game!" by William Leonard Dream SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward visit the Dream Arcade for the night - the ultimate place for dreamselves to chill out and play games! But when they discover a game that allows them to control their real selves (essentially making them sleepwalk), they start causing a lot of havoc in the real world! 15. "Sweet Dreams" by William Leonard 40-minute season finale. Plankton has come up with a dastardly plan - by using his newest invention he plans to destroy all of the Dream Bubbles in Bikini Bottom, which will lead to everybody not getting proper sleep and eventually getting so tired that Plankton can convince them to go to the Chum Bucket! When Dream SpongeBob finds this out, he embarks on a thrilling quest through dreams to stop Plankton from destroying dreams entirely! Season 2 16. "The Bad Dream" by Totalraichu 60 minute season premiere. Dream SpongeBob and Dream Patrick are playing when an Anti Dream SpongeBob walks by acting like Dream Bob, a previous clone of him. They have fun until the Anti Dream SpongeBob is revealed to be trying to change SpongeBob's dreams into nightmares. See how Dream SpongeBob prevents this in "The Bad Dream". 17. "The Dream Club" by William Leonard Dream Squidward joins the ranks of the Dream Cephalopod Lodge, hoping to finally have some peace and quiet away from his two idiot dream neighbors. However, Dream SpongeBob and Dream Patrick discover that the secret club are harboring dark plans for the world of Dream Bubbles, and Dream Squidward is totally unaware of this! Can they infiltrate the club and alert him before it's too late? Category:Spin-Offs Category:Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:William Leonard's Spin-Offs Category:Parallel Productions Category:Totalraichu Category:Spin-Offs Category:William Leonard Category:2010 Category:Episode Lists Category:Pages with red links